Found the Titans
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Everyone knows that the titans ran away from their mentors and formed a team under their noses. They keep it a secret for a good while. Until someone spots a certtain baby flash leaving at midnight and shares it with another. In all honesty they really had it coming it was only a matter of time. Might turn into oneshots of the reactions of the others families.


In retrospect Wally was starting to realize that leaving without telling anyone was a very bad idea. He rubbed his still burning bottom and shot a glare at Captain Cold, who was standing next to Uncle Barry (The Flash as he was still in costume) and the rest of the Rogues. Cold shot the glare right back. Wally flinched, so uncle Len was still mad at him.

Your probably wondering why his "villians" were here and why his bottom hurt so bad. We'll he will just have to tell you. He was called by Robin to come and watch over Jump City while him and the titans were in tokeyo. But he knew if he asked Uncle Barry it would become a game of twenty questions until he knew where the 'missing' sidekicks were and report it back to the Mentors. And then if the Rogues found out they would give them a peice of their minds. But he didn't tell anyone. Infact he left in the middle of the night when he knew Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were both asleep and the only Rogue out was Abra Kadabra. He was one of the few Rogue's who had no say in what happened to Baby Flash. So naturally when Wally did run into the rouge Rogue he wasn't really that scared. But he should heve known he would go to Uncle Len and tell him that he saw the familiar blurr of red and yellow and it was way after midnight.

Wally had just finished fighting Madam Rogue (or stretchy as he dubbed her) and was leaning against the loading dock watching as the Titan's ship got closer and closer. Once it landed he sped over and gave Robin a hug saying something along the lines of 'hey little bro ows it goin?'

After he put the little bird boy down they caught up as they walked into the Tower. It had been over a year after the 'Sidekicks' had had enough of being in their mentors shadow and having no credit for their work and ran away. They had formed a team under the noses of the league. Their was a few people who still lived with their mentors, but they were only the ones who could keep their mouthes shut for if they were found they would be in deep trouble and they knew it.

So when they walked into the Tower and just stepped into the main living area Kid Flash yelped as he was grabbed from behind. He didn't even have time to react before he was thrown over someones lap and smacks were landing on his behind. He yelped and tried to get up. But a very familiar voice and blue glove stopped him. Damn Abra.

"Baby Flash what did we say would happen if you ran away again? And I see you did know where all the other missing brats were."

Wally's eyes widdened at the voice. Crap Uncle Len.

The team was in a confused shock but quickly snapped out of it and tried to help their team mate (was he crying) But other adult rogues got in their way.

"No way Brats! Baby Flash is getting what he deserves. Isn't that right Boomer?"

Captain Boomerang looked over at Mirror Master and nodded.

"Ya we warned him what would happen if we caught him running away again. He lied and disobeyed us. He's getting what he deserves"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the sobbing boy. "U-uncle L-len I sorry! P-please stop!"

The villian delivered a final smack and pulled the boy into an embrace. Kid Flash burried his head in the parka. Cold walked back over to the rest of his group. The team looked back at the adults and to their astonishment it was like that whole episode never happened. They were ruffling the kids hair and telling him they missed him and that he should get back into the business.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up some friends who have been looking for their missing family"

The team turned around and some gasped taking a step back. There stood Flash along with Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood. They were all glaring down at the little bird with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Baby Bird you are in soo much trouble"

Next to them was red Arrow (Green Arrow was off world). He didn't look happy either. He grabbed speedy by his upper arm and landed a hard swat to his behind. The younger yelped and jumped but didn't make a move to try and escape his grip, he had learned that when his 'older brother' was angry at him it was in his best interest not to try to move.

There was similar situations around the world as the Leaguers found their lost proteges. All except Black Lightning who grounded Static and took his powers using a inhibitor Booster Gold and The original Blue beatle had made for him. Jaime had his scarab disabled for the time being.

But there was one thing that all the heroes could agree on. They were happy to have their kids back. And they were in soo much trouble!

* * *

Sooo tell me what you think! Happy memorial doy!


End file.
